When a World Ends: formaly The Winds of Change
by Keeper of the Dreams
Summary: I changed the title because I found that there is another story with practicaly the same title. I must be different! A dark time has fallen upon the newly wedded Turners. If worse comes to worse can Will survive?
1. A Continuation of an Unhappy Ending

~ It is I, the slightly demented authoress. I am not quite sure where this story idea came from. I hope it doesn't leave as suddenly as it came. If I don't receive any feed back I'll drop it. I have posted several stories already in other categories and have not received much attention or feed back. If this one sinks as well I might just stop posting entirely. Let me know if there is any reason to continue.~  
  
PS~ I own nothing except my imagination and my soul.  
  
Katlin Martin had been a serving girl for her whole life. Ever since she was able to work work was all she had known and then she came to work in the Turner residence. All of the other homes she had been servant in held no true joy or signs of love. This home, and these people were much different from any she had known in her seventeen years. Will and Elizabeth Turner did not hesitate to show their love openly regardless of who was in their home. To Katlin this was unheard of as well as unseen before. She loved it all. The house itself seemed to glow with their happiness which they shared with all around them.  
  
Elizabeth announced she was pregnant not two months after Katlin's arrival. The Turners had yet to be married six months and already they were starting to build a family. Seven months later Elizabeth became ill. The doctor was sent for and the diagnosis was Scarlet Fever. Katlin was put to caring for Mistress Elizabeth when she fell ill and never left her side, neither did Will. One day Katlin decided enough was enough.  
  
"Master Will, sir," she asked as she stepped into Elizabeth's bedroom with a new bowl of cool water. The sponge baths seemed to be the only way to keep her fever down. Will had been setting in a chair with his eyes downcast gently stroking Elizabeth's had and murmuring to her softly. Will had raised his head to look at Katlin but didn't answer.  
  
"Ye don't look well yer-self sir," she said as she sat the bowl on the night-stand and dipped a clean rag into it. She was squeezing out the access water when Elizabeth went into a coughing fit. Quick as lightening Katlin had her propped up in her arms and was thumping Elizabeth's back to try and breakup some of the congestion. Will let out a shuddering breath as his wife's choking came to an end.  
  
"We'll lose her," he whispered as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. Katlin's heart was breaking for him. He was a kind man and neither he nor Elizabeth deserved this torture.  
  
"Aye sir, it may come ta that. It ain't yet though sir and that speaks hope." At her words a soft smile momentarily lighted his face before tears filled his eyes.  
  
"I will lose her and our child."  
  
"Ye don't know nothin' fer sure and certain sir," she argued as she kneeled before him. Gently she took his chin into her small hand and forced him to look into her eyes.  
  
"Ye ain't doin' no one no good by killin yer-self like this Master Will. She wouldn't be wantin ya doin this ta yer-self. Ye know it sure as the sun rose this mornin," she admonished with a fire in her eyes that he had never seen there before. He heard her words and knew their truth but what if he left and Lizzy slipped away without him being there to say good-bye? How would he ever forgive himself? His thoughts were interrupted by the bedroom door banging open against the wall. He looked up to find an old friend in the doorway. 


	2. A Night of Fears

Jack had been away for months and had risked life and limb to return to his friends. He had been in Port Royal to pick up a few supplies when he heard of Mrs. Turner's condition. There was nothing that could keep him from returning to their side. Now as he stood in the door way and saw the darkness in Young Will's eyes he wondered if he wasn't already too late. There had always been a light in Will's eyes, even when all hope seemed lost to most. Now it was the other way around. Jack walked up to Elizabeth's bedside and took her hand in his. Gently he brought it to his lips and planted a soft kiss.  
  
"Ye must be Cap'in Jack Sparrow," Katlin said as she rose and took Jack's hat and coat.  
  
"Aya, that be me," he replied as a ghost of his famous smile crossed his face. He then turmed to Will who looked like death warmed over several times.  
  
""Ave you saved in a month lad," Jack asked as he pulled Will from his chair. "You got to care better for ye'r self me boy. What would Lizzy say?"  
  
"Not you too Jack. That's all I have heard today. I can't leave her alone. I must be here for her."  
  
"Now Master Will, sir, how's it you do her any good in the state ya be in now? Ye'r no good ta no one right now sir. You got to take better care Master Will. Thar be no sense in this," Katlin said as she laid a cool rag on Elizabeth's fore head. Suddenly Elizabeth began to jerk violently and grasp a t the sheets. "Send for the Doc quick as ye can," Katlin yelled as she tried to comfort her Young Misstress. Will was by Elizabeth's side at once and Jack was out the door.  
  
There was no good news given by the Doctor Trivile on that night. A baby boy and a baby girl were delivered and both look near death's door. After the ordeal of child birth Elizabeth seemed to be fading fast.   
  
"Mr. Turner, I shall give you no false hope. I do not see any of them surviving the rest of the night. I have done all I can for them. It is in God's hands now," the Doctor said as he placed his hat upon his head and ventured out into the rainy, summer night. Will forced himself to stay standing. Katlin could she the struggle in his eyes. She knew he was fighting colapse. Gently she placed her arm around his back and lead him into the parlor.  
  
"Sit a while, sir. I'll tend ta Misstress Elizabeth."  
  
"How many times must you be told to call us Will and Lizzy," he asked as he laid his head back aginst the pillow she had placed there.  
  
"Atleast once one," she replied as she turned to leave the room.  
  
"Will you stay?" She turned at his question. Leaving had never entered her mind.  
  
"Why do ye ask sir?"  
  
"There will be rumors if you stay on Katlin. You are a beautiful young woman and there will be talk."  
  
"I don't know what ya mean sir," she lied as she pulled at the wrinkles in her skirt.  
  
"You exactly what I mean. Will you stay?"  
  
"I could neaver leave you and the Misstress sir. Specially now with the young ones here. You don't need to fear fer what wont come ta pass," she answered as she turned again and left the room. "Will." 


	3. Hypocrite

"I ain't never been one ta pray. Ye know that. I got ta ask ye a favor tonight Lord. If `in it not be too much ta ask please spare Misstress Lizzy. I `ate ta see the Master hurtin' so. He's a good man he is. He don't desirve this pain. Thank ya fer the chance to come ta care fer this people Lord. They mean the world ta me now. Amen," Katlin breathed the last word as she broke down in tears. She was about to hit her knees when she felt two strong arms encircle her. Her head jerked up to discover Jacks face silluetted by the stars and ebony sky. She drew in a sharp breath as she relized he had been crying as well.  
  
"It's chilly out luv. Why ya out here on the terice in the deep of night," he asked as he lead her into the house. She could only shake her head as new tears began to fall. Gently Jack sat her down upon the davon and retrived a glass of water from the pitcher that had been left on the table in Elizabeth's dressing room. Slowly she sipped the water as she regained her composure. Jack stode beside the freanch doors gazing at the saky. Katlin studied him for a few moments before he turned back toward her. Quickly she rose and began to drag toward Elizabeth's bed chamber. Jack grasped her arm and she turned to look him in the eye.  
  
"Ya need rest luv. Ya donin' no one any good dead on yer feet." When she began to protest Jack swept her into his arms and carried her into the hallway. At that moment Will was trying to sneak from his bed chamber to Elizabeth's. Since he knew he was caught he froze. The sight before him was enough to stop him in his tracks. Katlin was kicking and pushing against Jack in a weak attempt to free herself.   
  
"Were's she sleep Welp," Jack asked Will with a smile of pue delight onhislips. Will pointed to the first door past Elizabeth's. He was so confused he couldn't speak he just turned and entered his room. 


	4. A New Day

I don't know if any of my original reviewers are still out there. It's been longer than I care to think about since my last post. I just haven't had any inspiration. I've decided to give this a go and see if I can continue this story. I promise to try to be more diligent this time with my posts. And I'll try to have less typing errors. The ""Ave you saved in a month lad,"in chapter 2 is truly " 'ave you sHaved in a month lad?" It's about time I cleared that up.

Once more I own nothing except my imagination and my soul.

Katlin awoke the next morning wondering how she had came to be in her room. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept in her bed. It was then a bush began to creep up her neck as she remembered the way she had gotten there.

"That scoundrel enjoyed it too mush," she said to herself before she rose to change into a set of clean clothes. She removed her grey bodice and skirt and slipped her white chemise off her shoulders and let it pool on the floor. She walked over to her water pitcher and filled her basin. She dipped her cloth into it and began to bathe off. All the while she was remembering the look of shock on Master Will's face.

" 'e must think me loose as a tavern wench," she thought to herself. Oh! How would she look him in the eye today? After she freshened herself she walked to her dresser and removed a light blue chemise. Over this she downed a deep brown bodice and skirt. The apron and cap she wore were the same pale blue as the chemise. She closed her eyes as she thought what her last employer would have thought of her outfit. He had thought "serving wench" should on wear grey, black and white. They were unworthy of the nicety of color in his mind. To him the girls that cleaned and cooked in his home were no bettered than the dark-skinned slave who were bought and sold at the docks. Katlin was Irish and the Irish were a bur in the saddle to most people of English descent. She was on one the lowest pegs on the social ladder and knew it and accepted it. It was her lot in life and who was she to fight it? But then she had come to work for the Turners and they thought all people worthy of nice things and kindness. Here she even had a day and a half off each week! This had been unheard of to her before. Not only was she given a home and food but she was paid as well! The Turners seemed too good to be true at times yet, true they were and generous with their love.

Katlin drew in a shuddering breath as she thought of the great pain her young employers were going through. If God was out there she hoped he had heard her last night. She wasn't sure now she could stay if Miss. Elizabeth past on. Mr. Will would surely remarry if only to give the babes a mother and Katlin wasn't sure she could stand to see him married to anyone but her young mistress. With a shake of her head to clear it she made her way to Elizabeth's room.

In the hall she ran into Cook with a tray for Mr. Will.

"Goodmornin' Katlin! I 'ope you's felin' a might better 'ta day. Sally wasn't much likin' sittin' up by the misses all night."

"Well, she can leave if'in it boter her so! She don' know 'ow good she got it here! One night won' kill 'er. After all what don' kill us makes us stronger, it does. She'll live. She hates the world too much 'ta give it the pleasure of 'er departure from it."

"Oh! Ya is in one 'a yer moods I dare say! 'ope that girl's got tha brains 'ta steer clear 'a ya taday! Would ya be mindin' takin'this in at tha master Katlin? I gots lots 'ta do this morning'."

"I'll do it, sure enough," Katlin replied as she took the tray from Cook's thick arms. Taking a deep breath Katlin turned and knocked on Mr. Will's door. The only answer she received was silence. Slowly she opened his door and stepped into his room. She was glad to see he was in his bed fast asleep. She placed the tray on the edge of his desk and walked silently over to his sleeping form.

"Master Will, sir," she said as she gently shook his shoulder. "Wake up sir."

Slowly Will opened his eyes and blinked rapidly at the light shining in through his window.

"Katlin?"

"'tis time to wake and break the fast sir. I've brought yer tray," she replied, answering his unasked question. "Now I'll be 'eaded 'ta Mistress Elizabeth sir."

"Katlin….wait. There is no need for you to go today. It's Wednesday, your day off. Go down to the shore or read a book. You need rest just as badly, if not more, than I do. Lizzy will still be well looked after. You've done so much. Take some time to recuperate yourself." Will rose from his bed and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't even realized he hadn't changed out of his clothes before falling into bed the night before. "And I'll hear no argument about his. You need this Katlin. And I don't know if I told you thank you yet for all you've done but I do thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"I's jus' doin' me job sir," she replied as she looked down at the floor.

"You've gone far above and beyond the call of duty and we all know it. Even Jack said so after he put you to bed. He wanted to make sure I had no misconceptions about last night. Which I hadn't. I know you better than that." By the end of his little speech Katlin was as red as a beat. She was so embarrasses about how she had been "put to bed." It just wasn't proper! Her mother would skin her alive if was still alive!

"I guess sir I'll be in the library if ya need me fer anything."

"Good choice. But if you like you can go check on Lizzy first if it will ease your mind."

"Thank ya sir. She… the Misses means the world at me. Both a' ya do sir. I don' know where I'd be without that two a' ya." Quickly Katlin turned on her heel and left the room before Will could have a chance to comment. With a heavy heart she walked to her mistress' room and opened the door. There asleep in the chair by the bed was Captain Jack Sparrow. He looked so peaceful and at ease. She hated the thought of waking him but knew he needed to eat. Katlin looked at his belt was glad to see he was unarmed. Gently she rocked his shoulder back and forth until his eyes rolled open.

""tis morning' now sir and Cook have a nice plate warm fer ya down stairs." It took Jack a moment to remember where he was and another one to get over being awakened by such a beautiful strumpet.

"Thank you Miss. Has Will risen from the land of dreams as well?"

"Aye, that he 'as sir. He be in 'is room breakin' tha fast as we speak. I'll show ya to tha kitchen if ya like sir."

"Dear God! Can't ya call me Jack? All that sir nonsense is bound at go at me head!"

"Only if'in ya call me Katlin and not Miss sir ummm… I mean Jack."

"Then we have an accord," he asked extending his hand.

"Aye that we do," she replied taking his. She noticed he held her's a mite longer than necessary. "Cook 'all be waitin' Jack. Ya best get goin. Go down tha stairs and turn to ya left. The kitchen be out past the small garden. Stay to tha path under the awning so ya don' go troddin' on no peas nor tomatoes."

"Yes Mam," he replied with a sarcastic salute before making his exit.

"What a trial he be," Katlin thought as she sat in the chair and looked at her Mistress. Elizabeth was deadly pale and her lips help a purplish hue. Her hair lay limp against her pillow and her hands lifeless by her sides. With startling clarity she realized that Miss Elizabeth wouldn't pull through and silent sobs began to wrack her small frame. Is seemed so unfair. It looked as if fate was laughing at them all and taking delight in their heart break. Katlin dried her eyes on her apron and rose from the chair with slumped shoulders. Some how she knew today would be the end of one pain but the beginning of another.


End file.
